


Day 8: Tinsel

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [8]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure that was the last thing?" Michael asked, kicking the pile of dust with his good leg. </p><p>"Yep. They're homunculuses. Or maybe homunculi, Harry wasn't too clear on how to pluralize it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Carpenter badassery is genetic.

"Your left!" Michael shouted, swinging his bat at the knees of the creature in front of him. "Molly, your left!" The thing burst into dust. 

"Got it!" Seemingly from nowhere, a garland of tinsel appeared, and Molly tugged on the end. The stubby grey being tripped and smashed, joining the rest of the powder on the floor. "Huh. Pretty fragile stuff, Dad. Whoever made these didn't really know what they were doing." 

"Are you sure that was the last thing?" Michael asked, kicking the pile of dust with his good leg. 

"Yep. They're homunculuses. Or maybe homunculi, Harry wasn't too clear on how to pluralize it." Grabbing a field hockey stick, Molly started shifting the dust. "They're made of clay. Someone uses magic to animate them, but to get them going they need a life. Usually, they sacrifice a small animal and use the- see? Look, right there." She pointed to a small, shriveled chunk in the dust. 

"A heart?"

"Exactly. I think that's a rabbit's, maybe? I'm not sure. And I don't know why someone would set them loose in a junior high gym." Molly wiped the dirt off the stick and put it back in the stand. "Wanna call Harry?" 

"I think that's a good idea," Michael said, but he stopped before reaching the coaches' office. "Molly?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you were here." 


End file.
